Disenchanted Evening
Disenchanted Evening" is the fifth episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the fifth of the overall series. It premiered on November 9, 2007. Overview Alex meets fellow wizard T.J. Taylor at school, who charmed his parents with magic to let him use magic anytime he wants. This is what Alex wants from her more conservative mom and dad; in a twisted turn of events, Jerry and Theresa are charmed by a noodle kugel to obey Alex's wishes, but Alex soon gets worried for them and tries to get them back. Summary Alex, Justin, and Max are leaving for school and Theresa tells Alex to put a jacket on which she does by means of a spell. Jerry tells Alex she can't just use magic for things like that or she will continue to cheat though life, and then end up in jail. Then he makes her go upstairs, take off her jacket, come back down, and put it back on. Willing to do anything from 'going to jail', Alex obeys. Max is showing Theresa and Justin his Mars project, though it's just a box of sand. When Alex comes down and leaves the Sub Shop, she sees T.J. trip over, but use magic to stand upright and pick up his books, and zap to school. At school, T.J. is getting bullied by Bryan squirt go-gurt at him. When no-ones looking, T.J. goes to his locker and picks out a new shirt, zapping it on himself. Alex sees and confronts him about it and tells him she's a wizard too. T.J tries every method to prevent from revealing his identity but fails. They talk about it and T.J. says his parents let him use magic whenever he wants to as long as no-one finds out. After school, Alex tells Justin about T.J. and says they need to get their dad to let them use magic whenever they want. Later on, Alex talks to Jerry, at his happiest moment when he's sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach, about letting them use magic whenever they want. Jerry says no. When Theresa finds out, she says she'd like to meet T.J.'s parents to compare notes. At school, Alex says T.J.'s parents should convince hers into letting them use magic whenever they want and Justin says it just won't work. T.J. explains how he charmed his parents so that whatever he did, they'd go along with it. Max presents his Mars project to Theresa, which is just him in an alien mask on a ride called Trip To Mars. Jerry says he's going to tell T.J.'s parents what they're doing wrong, just as they zap themselves into the house. Alex takes T.J. to the lair, and he explains how the noodle kugel his parents brought over has the charm he put on his parents in it. Jerry and Theresa eat the kugel and Justin is shocked to hear them talking about how magic free will is okay. The next day, Alex doesn't know what to wear to school, so zaps a catwalk into the Sub Station to ask Theresa before zapping herself to school. Justin rushes in nearly late to school, and Alex doesn't understand why he didn't just use magic. Max says his teacher hated his Mars project, so Alex zaps him and Justin to Mars. Justin is still unsure about using magic anytime he wanted, so Alex says how it's fine because their parents are charmed. Justin zaps them back home, accidentally leaving Max, and taking the Mars Rover with him. They realize they left Max on Mars and Alex is upset Theresa and Jerry doesn't care about that. Because of this situation, she realizes she wants rules again because she's scared. Alex goes to Mars to get Max back while Justin goes to his thinking chamber (his bedroom) and finds out cocoa power in brownies could reverse the spell. Justin makes brownies and lets his parents eat it. Jerry and Theresa snap back to their old selves. Later, Jerry and Theresa make T.J.'s parents eat brownies and them too snapped back to normal and began to get mad at T.J. Magic Spells Jacket spell *Incantation: Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket '' *Description: Zaps a jacket onto a wizard's body. '''Feet for Hands spell' *Incantation: unknown *Description: Morphs one of your hands into a foot. Fashion show creating spell * Incantation: unknown * Description: Creates a fashion show with humans walking out of it Teleportation spell * Incantation: unknown * Description: Teleport wherever a person wants Pancake Stack spell *Incantation: Commakus Pancakus '' *Description: Conjures a stack of pancakes. 'Space Transport spell ' *Incantation: ''Transportium Nextorbitorium *Description: Teleport to any planet Production Notes Continuity *Theresa is excited about pro-wrestling, and then says that she's turned into her mother. In "Quinceañera" when Magdalena visits, she repeatedly talks about wrestling. *T.J. reveals that spells are like training wheels. When you're real good, you don't need them. *Justin mentions that he is allergic to cinnamon. *According to the locker combination song, Justin's combination is 23-31-6. *Justin warns Max about 'upsetting the natural order of things'. In season four's "Rock Around the Clock", he is still the one concerned about messing with things and 'causing ripples'. *We are shown that aliens live on Mars. Goofs *Justin seems surprised that TJ didn't have to say a spell in order to clear his parent's schedule. However, earlier in the episode, Alex does the Feet for Hands spell without saying an incantation. *When Alex and Justin are showing T.J. their house, they walk through the hallway in the living room and end up in the Magic Lair. Technically, they would have to walk downstairs to the Sub Station, since the entrance to Magic Lair is hidden in the freezer. Trivia *The title is a parody of "Enchanted Evening" *T.J and his family might be Jewish since kugel is a traditional Ashkenazic Jewish dish. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Starring *Daryl Sabara as T.J. Taylor Co Starring *Bonnie Burroughs as Mrs. Taylor *Dink O'Neal as Mr. Taylor *J.R. May as Bryan Absent *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Gallery 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374588-2560-1816.jpg 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374597-2560-2048.jpg 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374608-2560-1732.jpg 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374610-2560-1826.jpg 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374619-2560-1923.jpg sgbz (12).jpg sgbz (13).jpg hqdefault.jpg tumblr_lmlp3vUYHN1qfvcfqo1_500.gif Wizards-Waverly-Place34.jpg wowps1e05.jpg Tj tyler.jpg 05 Category:Episodes